The invention relates glasses and more specifically to a unique prescription lens assembly that can be detachably secured to the top edge of a one-piece sunglasses lens frame.
In the past, there has existed different types of options for people who wear prescription lens glasses and who desire the benefit of sunglasses. One of these alternatives is to have the prescription lenses tinted to the desired darkness. It is often not possible to use tinted sunglasses in low light or indoors for reading.
A second alternative for prescription lens wearers are the individual clip-on sunglass members for each of the respective left and right optical lens of a standard pair of glasses. These have a hinged structure that allows them to be flipped up out of the line of sight of the wearer when they need to read or use the prescription lens glasses in a conventional manner. The obvious drawback to this structure is the appearance of the clip-on units, especially when in their flipped position. While clip-on appliances do function over ordinary prescription spectacles, they are of no use on shield glasses.
With Americans spending more time in active outdoor sports, there has been tremendous growth in the number of people wearing sport sunglasses during different activities. The present structure of these sunglasses does not allow the wearer the option of utilizing prescription lenses with them.
The one piece lens or "shield style" glasses are the best for sports for the following reasons:
(A). The best protection to the eye from inpacts and foreign bodies.
(B). Block harmful ultra violet rays.
(C). They give the widest field of vision, especially when they are frameless or "rimless".
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel prescription lens assembly that can be detachably secured to the top edge of a one-piece sunglasses lens of a pair of sport sunglasses.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel prscription lens assembly that allow it to be quickly and easily attached and detached from a pair of sport sunglasses having a one piece sunglass assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel prescription lens assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel prescription lens assembly that is cosmetically appealing to persons wearing glasses so they can be worn in conjunction with a pair of sport sunglasses having a one-piece sunglass lens. Since the majority of todays shield glasses are mirrored (to reflect the light) the prescription lenses are virtually impossible to see.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel prescription lens assembly whose weight is minimal so when mounted on the one-piece sunglasses lens of a pair of sport sunglasses, it will not produce discomfort for the wearer.